


A Little Aid

by IAmANonnieMouse



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hearing aids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: It feels like surrender, like losing a battle he didn’t realize he was fighting. But Q was insistent, and he’s never been very good at refusing him for long.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afaapm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=afaapm).



> At the _Casino Royale_ watch party last night, [a-forger-and-a-point-man](http://a-forger-and-a-point-man.tumblr.com/) mentioned Bond having hearing aids, so I wrote a little snippet.
> 
> I may add more little ficlets to this when I have time. I have a couple ideas.

It feels like surrender, like losing a battle he didn’t realize he was fighting. But Q was insistent, and he’s never been very good at refusing him for long.

So he went to the doctor’s, had the bloody test, raised his hand when he heard the beep, and grit his jaw stubbornly when he couldn’t repeat whatever word had been mumbled through the headset over his head.

He went to the audiologist, let the man drone on about their different devices, grumbled semi-pleasantly when prompted, and otherwise let Q do the talking.

And he resolutely told himself he was only doing it for Q.

The man puts on a sample set while they’re there, so that James will know what to expect when he comes to pick up his own. The device rests over the back of his ear, curls against his jaw, and the other end, disturbingly long, goes _into_ his ear. Almost like wearing a pair of burrowing ear buds.

The man turns on the machine and watches him with poorly-concealed anticipation.

At first, it’s nothing. And then—

_Click._

He whirls around in his seat. What the devil—

“It’s just the clock,” Q says.

James stares at him. Does he always speak that loudly?

“How do you like them?” the audiologist asks.

James shifts again, hears the fabric of his jacket sliding against his shirt. He runs his hands over his thighs, swallows as he hears it. He _hears_ it.

“They’re fine,” he says.

The man beams. “Just wait until yours arrive. You won’t be able to believe it!”

James is quiet on the drive home. As Q pulls into the driveway, he asks, “Is that how loud you always speak?”

Q pulls the keys out of the ignition and fiddles with them. “Yes,” he says.

James digests that.

“You miss a lot,” Q adds, glancing at him. “I don’t think you realize.”

James gets out of the car. “Alright,” he says. “You’re lucky I can’t say no to you.”

Q grins and wraps his arm around James’ as they walk to the door. “I am,” he says simply.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [Tumblr.](http://iamanonniemouse.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [James Bond Podficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962232) by [Castillon02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02)




End file.
